The Dorm Room Scenario
by SilverYoko
Summary: They thought there wouldn’t be any problems with two boys rooming together in the dorms. After all the rules were clearly stated. But someone has found a loophole in a certain one. YAOI


Disclaimer: I don't own the series, characters, etc. Just the storyline which occurred to me during my math lesson

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh G/X

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairing: Chazz/Jaden (Manjyome/Juudai)

Setting: After Chazz joins DA again and around the time or a little after Atticus is found.

Rating: R-ish.

Warning: Language, Yaoi

Beta: None, fuck ups are mine and Microsoft Word's alone

Summary: They thought there wouldn't be any problems with two boys rooming together in the dorms. They couldn't even begin to imagine how wrong they would turn out to be.

A/N: I know I said I wasn't going to use this account to feature Yaoi but I figure I'll just throw in some yaoi one shots and leave my other accounts for the big stories. So if you do not like yaoi then turn yer innocent eyes the other way. Please.

First YGO G/X Story

**The Dorm Room Scenario **

_SilverYoko_

It wasn't often that Chazz found himself alone and in the company of one Jaden Yuki. There was always one of his little friends around to help Chazz keep his sanity. Now, though, Syrus was off with Chumley who in turn was off following Alexis and Zane around. At the time he really saw no need to question this. When he would get the chance to look back on that decision he would realize the fatal error in that. Until then he was left to sit and ponder ways to stop Jaden from humming whatever it was that had caught his fancy.

It was easier said than done. He had asked nicely the first three times. In which Jaden had stopped humming for a total of three minutes in between those three times. Then Chazz had started to get angry and snapped at him to stop. Jaden did. For about fifteen seconds.

He was beginning to believe the reason for his tick was Jaden's fault and as the humming started up for the…eight? Ninth, time he scratched the thinking to it _was _Jaden's fault. So his plan for revenge started there, but to him _he _had _no _annoying habits that would irk Jaden. After all Chazz Princeton just didn't have those problems.

He tugged his hands through his hair as he glared at the back of the brunette's head. He still sat humming happily either blissfully ignorant of Chazz's anger or dubiously ignoring it. Chazz had a feeling it was the former, Jaden seemed the stereotypical blonde to him. Just in a brunette's body. This irked him more; everything about the brunette irritated him. From the way he ate to the way he spoke. After all he was quite vocal about his feelings, rather lack thereof for the boy.

He hadn't been keen on sharing a room with Jaden. At all. He didn't even have the solid belief that he could stand being around Jaden for a day let alone while he tried to work his way back up the dueling ladder.

Grinding his teeth together he debated if he threw the book in his hands at Jaden's head would it knock him out or just increase the humming problem? Judging on how thick Jaden's head seemed to be he figured Jaden would just hum even louder to force him into a frenzy.

"Hey…Chazz…?"

Gnawing on his lip he stared harder at the paragraph in front of him. He had finished his work a few hours ago. Normally it didn't take that long to finish up any of his homework but with the distraction sitting on the other side of the room he had to stop to check in the urge to throw the nearest thing.

So he stared at the paragraph. Reread it about four times before shouting out a, "_What!"_ as the distraction wouldn't take the hint.

"Will you help me?"

"The kind of help you need, Jaden, is far beyond the kind I'm qualified to give."

"Ha. Ha. Seriously though Chazz, I need your help! I need to get this done and I can't do it without help, I've sat here for the last forty-five minutes trying to figure out the solution to linear equations and I still come up blank."

He was seriously thinking about ignoring him, letting him figure out that whole problem on his own or run to one of the other group members. But Jaden turned a pouting look on him as he crawled over to Chazz's side and curled up next to him.

"_P-P-Please?"_

The words were stuttered as he stuck out his lower lip, eyes going all big and watery while Chazz tried to shove him off the bunk. He wasn't able to dislodge the pouting boy from his side no matter how hard he jostled Jaden.

"If you will stop _touching _me then I'll help! Just get up!"

The bed shook as Jaden jumped from the bed dancing around the room for a moment before grabbing his books and jumping right back onto the bed (his legs firm against Chazz).

Chazz grumbled about the no touching rule as Jaden dropped the book in front of his nose, "There! That problem is the one I can't finish. I don't really even know how to begin."

The former Obelisk Blue member sighed heavily as he rocked side to side listening to Jaden try and explain why he didn't understand it and what he thought the problem was. In the space of somewhere between two to three minutes Jaden had managed to confuse him so much that he had no clue as to why Jaden had even come to him for help.

The brunette leaned heavily on Chazz's side much to his chagrin. No matter how much he tried to push Jaden off him he leaned back in more heavily than before. Chazz was quite sure that Jaden was doing it just for the purpose of irritating him.

An undignified squeak escaped him as he tried to shove himself away from the boy nuzzling his hair. At first he had thought that he was imagining things but when it had grown more insistent he felt his face flush and his ears burn.

Being physical with someone, male or female, wasn't high on his lists of wants.

The smirk that Jaden gave him made his blush all the worse. He couldn't feel the edge of his bed from the way he was edging away and he didn't want to make the situation any worse by falling off the bed.

"I-Idiot! What are you doing?"

"I want to learn this a new way."

"A…what? G-Go ask someone else fool!"

Growling low in his throat he tried to push Jaden off his bed with his feet but the brunette easily maneuvered around his feet. The grin he wore unnerved Chazz more than enough as he groped to the side for the pillow.

"Come on Cha—"

The pillow connected soundly with Jaden's face as the black haired teen scrambled off the bed. Jaden coughed, wiping away the stray feathers. That had been the last thing he was expecting.

"Settle down Chazz…"

"You want me to settle down! How the hell am I supposed to settle down when I've got your dumbass trying to molest me!"

As Jaden's face crumpled he felt a twinge of guilt for being harsh. He almost apologized. Almost. He forced it away with the reminder that Jaden had been trying some very inappropriate things.

"Fool do you know how much trouble you could get us in? Sex in the dorms is strictly forbidden!"

"Sex between girls and boys. It says nothing about sex between the same gender."

"Jaden you…you idiot! I'm not…not gay!"

"I never said you were Chazz, you're the one making all the assumptions…"

"Stop pouting you idiot…"

By now Chazz had also started pouting at Jaden. Even though the two got along slightly better than before he had left Dual Academy he still didn't think he'd be comfortable with doing…_that _with Jaden.

Still pouting he dragged a hand through his hair Jaden looking hopefully at him the whole time. He was reminded of a puppy trying to follow someone home. Jaden didn't honestly think that look would change his mind would it?

Apparently he did because something in Chazz's face had forced the old beaten look away so it was replaced with an ear to ear grin. For a moment Chazz thought Jaden had grown a tail that was eagerly thumping against the bed.

Squishing himself up against the wall he looked reproachfully at Jaden who was slyly making his way over to and up against him. His hips swayed and his hands played with the buttons on his pants as he laid his arms on Chazz's shoulders.

The forming muscles on Jaden's body felt taut against his frame, the body against his unbelievably hot and welcoming. HE had never pegged himself as going after Jaden Yuki. He liked his love interests to be smart. Like what he had felt for Alexis.

_Had felt? Since when did I start referring to my affection in past tense?_

Tiny nips and licks were laid on his jaw as he felt the forming bulge against his hip. Jaden made tiny sounds of appreciation in the back of his throat that Chazz found far too endearing. He kept his own lips tightly shut.

Jaden dragged Chazz's arms around his waist, pulling the black haired teen down into their first kiss. Chazz's first kiss.

It wasn't anything special. The movies he had seen had played it up so much he was half expecting to see fire works. Instead he jerked back at the foreign feelings of lips against his and ended up smacking his head on the wall.

Rubbing the offending bump he glared at Jaden. That had been his first kiss! Of course that hadn't crossed his mind when he had leaned down to meet Jaden's kiss 1.

"You have to relax, otherwise it won't be any good if you're all stiff."

He wanted to shout "_What_ would be any good!" but bit his tongue as Jaden yanked him down for another go at a decent kiss. He knew what to expect this time so he wasn't as resistant when their lips met.

It was an odd sensation, to feel Jaden's lips move against his and his tongue lick along the seam of his lips. He was awkward where Jaden seemed at little more experienced in it. By now his hands had fisted Jaden's shirt worrying it in his hands as he felt slick muscle slid through the seam of his lips.

This time he wanted to yank back more than anything. It felt more than a little odd to feel a tongue slid along his, licking and caressing every inch of his mouth. He could feel Jaden pressing more tightly against his body, the sounds amplifying in volume as he felt hips grind against his.

A strangled groan escaped Chazz as he tugged the shirt over Jaden's head, the kiss broken for a mere moment. It was enough though for Jaden to unbutton Chazz's and throw it off to the side.

Lips met where clothing had once kissed, hands explored virgin skin as gasps and moans echoed off the rooms walls.

**Insert NC-17 Material Here**

"Hey…Chazz?"

Nuzzling the black haired teen's shoulder the brunette nudged the other into the realm of wakefulness once more.

"Mmm…?"

"We never did finish that math problem."

"Not now idiot, later."

1 I don't know their heights so I'm just making Chazz taller.

**A/N: **Mehhh if you want the NC-17 version you'll have to e-mail me to get it; I don't have it written up yet but it'll be done by Thursday afternoon/evening meaning that it might hold anything (i.e. BDSM, S&M, Toys) depending on how I want to write it so if you're squeamish about that you might not want it. I might do more of these little ficlets so if you want to see a certain pairing you can request it.


End file.
